


Quiet

by KejfeBlintz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Just a quiet moment on the jet at the end of a tough case.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 300





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Got bitten by a plot bunny.

The plane was quiet. Once they reached cruising altitude, Morgan reached across the aisle from his coveted spot on the couch and tugged on Reid’s sleeve. “Hey, kid?” he said. Reid looked questioningly over at him.   
Morgan opened his arms. “Come give me a little lovin’” Reid looked sceptical. “Come on kid, don’t make me beg.”  
“You’ve never begged for anything in your life.” Reid grumbled, but slid over to the couch anyway. Morgan grinned at him and moved to rest his back against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him and kicked Reid out of the way. Reid rolled his eyes but stood up then settled himself in the space between Morgan’s legs, leaning back against his chest. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid and tugged him closer, resting his head comfortably against Reid’s temple. Reid let him get comfortable and allowed the manhandling goodnaturedly.  
“Is everything OK, Morgan?” he asked, once they were settled.   
“Yeah. Difficult case, y’know?” Morgan replied, rubbing an absentminded thumb over Reid’s chest.  
“I know.”

JJ and Emily were sleeping, Hotch and Rossi occupied with their books, and Reid was dozing in Morgan’s arms. Morgan concentrated on the warm weight resting against him, letting the familiar scent of his best friend drive away the smell of death and decay that had followed them for days. He turned his head to press his nose into Reid’s hair and closed his eyes. Reid shifted a little in his lap and Morgan hugged him a little tighter, taking reassurance from his closeness. One of Reid’s hands covered his own and he tangled their fingers together. Reid gently squeezed his hand in acknowledgement.  
“Can you sleep?” Reid asked quietly.  
“Maybe, if you stay right here.”   
“Will it help if we lay down?”  
Instead of answering, Morgan manoeuvred them so that they ended up laid on the too-short couch, Reid held securely in front of him.  
“Why am I always the little spoon?” Reid groused, dragging one of Morgan’s arms over himself and tangling their fingers back together.   
Morgan let out a huff of amusement. “Cause you’re my baby boy, that’s why.”  
“That’s not a valid answer.” Reid’s protest was cut short by Morgan nosing at his ear.  
“Go to sleep, baby boy.”  
Reid grumbled a bit but was soon back asleep. Morgan surprised himself by following not long after.

Rossi looked up from the book he was reading and caught Hotch’s eye. “That happen often?” he asked, indicating Morgan and Reid napping together on the couch.  
Hotch glanced over to see what Rossi was talking about. “Usually after a tough case.” he replied.   
“Huh.” Rossi said, then went back to his book. They had another 4 hours until they landed, he was pretty sure he could get this novel finished. The plane was quiet.


End file.
